After The Hoildays
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: The day after christmas can be such a bummer. What makes it better? Fruitcake!  slight SoulXMaka Oneshot. T for mild language


Well the main part of the holiday season is over and done with. *sigh* christmas is so anti-climactic.. a month of buld up only to be over in a single day. Oh well.

Ok so all the christmas stuff was on sale today so I bought a fruit cake. Ive never had one before. Can you believe that? 17 and ive never had fruit cake. Anyway I liked it, I dont understand the bad rep fruit cake has..but thinking about that gave me the idea for this little one shot. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

* * *

Maka let out a long sigh as she packed ornaments from there christmas tree into a box to store for the next year. She hated the day after christmas, the holidays were over. Sure there was still New years too look foraward too but it wasn't the same. She looked up at the now bare evergreen sitting in the corner of the room. She sighed again.

"Will you cut it out with the sighing, your depressing me." She glanced over her shoulder at Soul as he walked in from outside with the lights they had hung up around the outside of there apartment.

He dumped them into the box of decorations at her feet before giving her a long look. "Sorry, this is just kinda depressing." she mumbled glancing back to the tree. Soul followed her gaze. His own expression less then ecstatic.

"Yea, but nothing you can do about. It'll come around again." He assured, going too pick little holiday knicknacks off there coffee table and placing them in the proper boxes.

"I know...but still.." She bit back a sigh. He rolled his eyes. "It's not cool to whine." He grumbled. She shot him a look.

"I'm not whineing." She huffed, going back to the task at hand of putting away the delicate glass balls.

"Sure sounds like it." He mumbled shoving a candy cane into his mouth, chomping down with pointed teeth as he walked into the kitchen out of her view.

"Sides, you got some nice stuff this year." He reminded. She looked to the two large leather bound novels on the table that he gave her, along side the ones from their friends and her mom's from Russia. She smiled, nodding. "So did you." He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Yea" He smiled, thinking of the keyboard in his room she gave him, but it also reminded him of christmas eve, when Black Star had forced them under the mistltoe. They'd manged too get away with a chaste kiss, though Black Star had screamed that it didn't count. Maka had shut him up with one of her new books.

He blushed slightly at the memory, but smirked, it **_was_ **nice, and she was breaking in her new books on someone other then him.

As he cleaned the kitchen of all the stray holiday decor he stopped to stare oddly at the two fist sized fruit cake balls Makas' old man had shoved on them.

He looked up as she came in too set a box on the counter. "What are we gonna do with this crap your dad gave us.?" She grimaced. "Please don't refer to him as my father." She grumbled before turning too see what he was talking about.

"I dunno." She mumbled. He picked one up in his hand. "The damn things hard as rock." He grumbled. Rolling it around in his palm.

She shrugged. "Well, were not going to eat it, why not give it to the homless shelter down town?" Soul cast her a long look.

"You want too torture some already poor people with this crap Death-Scythe gave us?" He remarked. She glared at him, picking the other one up. _It was hard. _

"Well what do you think then?" She scowled. He eyed it and glanced up at Maka then back too the ball before back too her. He grinned showing white pointy rows of teeth, a candycane jutting out from between them. He snickered under his breath at the absurdity of his thoughts, unable to stop them before they left his mouth.

"Maybe you could stick 'em in your shirt, it'd be an improvement." He bust out laughing as her face burned red with anger and embarrasment.

"Soul" She growled. He looked up to wipe a tear away just as a fruit cake ball slammed into his face the loud smack echoed across the apartment. He hit the kitchens tiled floor with a very satisfying thud.

Picking up the fruit cake that had flown out of his hand as he hit the floor. She tossed it up and down in her palm like a baseball and smirked down at him as he moaned pitifully, fright dredging up inside him.

"I'll think i'll find some use for it.." She smiled sadisticly at the scythe on the the kitchen floor.

Soul gulped, and decided his new years resolution would be too learn to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

There ya have it. Short I know, but I like it. I can honsetly say that I can see this happening, as much as I love SoMa, the boy just don't know when to quit while he's ahead. Anyway review if you like it.


End file.
